This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Decorated plates are known per se, wherein the term wall panel also means panels, which are suitable for ceiling linings. They usually consist of a carrier or a core of a solid material such as a wood-based material, which on at least one side is provided with a decorative layer and a top layer and optionally with further layers, for example a wearing layer disposed between the decorative layer and the top layer. The decorative layer is usually a printed paper which is impregnated with a resin. The top layer and the other layers are usually made of resin, as well.
Herein, the production of the panels such as the core or the carrier possibly offers further room for improvements.